1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pollution control devices, and particularly to such devices for use on incinerators, especially those burning gas, coal, wood, and like fuels, furnaces of all classes, internal combustion engines, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A serious problem has arisen in recent years as to the detrimental effect on the quality of the air in the earth's atmosphere due to the pollution generated from incineration plants, and the like. A large central incineration plant, for example, generates odors, noxious gases, and particulates, or particulate matter, with the latter category including smoke. The particulates are generated by, among other things, char of fly ash present in the combustion gases and by very small particulates present in the combustion gases due to incomplete combustion. Conventionally, the effect of these particulates on the atmosphere surrounding the pollution generating device is attempted to be minimized by cleaning the combustion gases, including the smoke, prior to releasing these gases into the air. Quite commonly a class of mechanical separators referred to generally as "scrubbers" is approved for cleaning exhaust gases, and the use of this class of separators has been increased in recent years due to the general approval of their use by the Environmental Protection Agency.